Life is a Game
by MagixSxientixt24
Summary: The world is in ruins after the events of THE END, as "special powers" are given to the human population to make the "New World" a gaming battle ground. Allen Walker, a special player in this game, just might be the answer to change everything. However, what's so special about this boy, and what is he hiding to everyone around him?
1. A New Home with Fireworks

**_Scientixt: Hey guys! :D :D... :)... :l... :(... :'(... x(. I'm SORRY! My life has been haywire since the last 3 years, and I was inspired to write this because my friends thought I was a great writer. They thought I should keep writing and share my "talents" with you all. Unfortunetly, I haven't for the last 3 years, and I'm nervous on this story._**

**_Allen: Ya, you should be. _**

**_Scientixt: Hey! Allen, be a gentleman! Goodness!_**

**_Allen: Well, you didn't exactly make me one in this story, did you?_**

**_Scienctixt: Don't ruin the story! Lenalee, please help Allen exit the stange._**

**_Lenalee: Come on Allen, Lets go. *Forcefully grabs Allen by the shoulders and pulls him off the stage*_**

**_*Speakers*: Scientixt does not own Man in any way, shape, or form, even though he dreams about it at night._**

**_Scientixt: Thank you Lavi, now, on with the story! :D  
_**

xXx

Chapter 1  
_Allen POV_

"_A domino effect is in play  
Once an action is played out.  
And the only thing the person can do  
Is to wait and see the outcome._

_The builder and the cold touch, a powerful contributor when combined.  
The light of flames with the dark shadows of the corner  
And that beautiful poisonous rose, who can ever resist?  
Last but not least, where is the fun without the gun?_

_The power to rule is not in one, but in many.  
The choices are in their hands to either make things right or wrong.  
They must a work together, a person out is like a body without a leg.  
A body without a leg is just extra baggage. _

_Now rise and walk the road that you build.  
The world is in need of saviors,  
and a bunch of loners won't fill the need._

_Remember this.  
An action cannot be taken back,  
A word cannot be taken back,  
A memory cannot be broken,  
A soul cannot be broken,  
So stand, stay strong, and heal the broken."_

xXx

"I want that blood to be checked for cleaning! We need to get him back to his senses before he goes back in. If he goes back in again, the spectre won't have enough energy to give us this opening again! I want the R.E.R on him pronto!" I heard a man's voice yelling. Everything was pitch black, and my entire body was burning deep within and would not budge one inch at my command. My throat was parch and my throats were yelling for any cool liquid to release it from its terrible pain.

"On three! One, two, three!" Then a giant electric volt shot at my chest. The pain was excruciating, but then, my eyes quickly opened, and I sucked in a deep breath. It was like I was getting freed from prison chains that held my body against its own will. My eyesight was very blurry, and all I could see was a ray of light.

"We got him! You were in quite a pinch. A large gash across the chest, multiple bullet wounds from on your… left hand, and other wounds on your legs and right arm. If I were to guess, I'm guessing you were caught in Cross Fire Grounds. Are you a participant of _The Game_? And what is your name?" The voice asked. Questions could be so annoying.

"Allen… Walker…. Water…" I barely managed to choke out. Then I felt a cool metal tip of a bottle on my lips, and soon, I was drinking cool water. Once the first wave of water hit my mouth, I quickly got up, took the water bottle, and chugged it all down. Soon enough the pain in the throat eventually eased away. I looked up, and the fog that blocked my eyesight had cleared away. I quickly took a view of the room that I was in. It was obviously an operating room. I eventually looked at the man that was speaking to me. He seemed around 6'4" tall, purple hair, wore glasses, and wore a white robe.

"Ah, where are my manners! My name is Komui Lee. It is, even under awkward circumstances, a pleasure to meet you. Now Mr. Walker, are a participant?" Komui asked me. A participant, yes, indeed I was. However, I didn't trust this man. I didn't trust anyone. So my answer?

"I don't know what you mean by participant Mr. Lee," I said back at him. He made a small smile. He asked someone to bring him a chair, and it was brought to him. He sat down, crossed his legs, and intertwined his hands.

"If you are not a participant, then it seems as though you have been caught in some nasty business. However, you do know what the world is like today yes?" Komui asked me. Of course, it has been 50 years since _THE END._ _THE END _being the large war fought by the countries creating a completely new planet earth. Many countries perished and many people died. So many people, that half of the population of the world perished in one year. One day, some bastard decided to give special powers to half of the surviving population. These powers, or Soul Companions, became known as Specters. And the people that gained these Spectres, were known as participants. After all, it was supposed to be a game to him. He gave them power, he was looked as a god, and he made the world into a bloody battle ground. Of course I knew all this, except I answered very simply.

"Yes, I had some problems with some money lenders. They don't let things go by easily," I said. Komui nodded and asked someone to bring him his clipboard.

"Well, Mr. Walker, may I call you Allen?" Komui asked. I just simply nodded my head. It didn't seem like it mattered much.

"Anyways Allen, it seems we have a spare apartment complex in our organization. We could lend it to you, if you decide to join our organization. It's a great opportunity actually. Its home to what we call participants. I will explain what participants are later, for now, it seems that getting you to the room for a good amount of rest seems like first priority," Komui said. I didn't really have a choice right now did I? Oh well, it couldn't hurt right?

"Well, it doesn't seem like there's a better opportunity than this right now. Would you care to tell me the name of this organization that you have here?" I asked. Komui stood up and lifted his hands for a handshake.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Mr. Allen Walker," Komui said. I looked at his hands for a couple seconds, and then I put out mine to shake his. It was a regular handshake, now stabbing the stomach or anything, just a regular handshake that everyone did. What it would be like to be normal...

"Oh and Allen, is that a robotic left arm?" Komui asked me. I looked at my left arm. It was a weird arm indeed because the skin seemed like a real arm, but it actually was smooth, harder than steel, and black, connected to my shoulder. The hand had the fingers and nails, but was completely black with a white cross on it. Well, I didn't feel like letting the truth go to this guy just yet.

"Yes it is, I lost my left arm in an explosion. My foster father was able to find a replacement for it luckly," I said. Komui nodded. He called for a wheel chair, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of pants. I was able to put on the shirt painfully, but the pants were going to have to wait. I got on the wheel chair, and started to follow Komui to my new room.

"This is your room Allen. I hope that you rest well. You'll need it," Komui said. I nodded and pushed my wheel chair into the room. The room looked like a 400 feet square room; plenty of space for a boy with the smallest amount of belongings in the world. I got off the wheel chair and slowly made my way towards the bed. I fell on my bed, and just before I fell into a deep slumber I whispered to myself.

"A home… Wonder how long I'm going to able to stay here."

xXx

_Next Morning_

I woke in the morning from a warm tongue licking the side of my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see Timcampy, my robotic golem. He was practically my main and more precious possession.

"Timcampy, I thought I lost you in the crossfire!" I yelled as I pulled the yellow golem to my chest. With Timcampy at my side, I felt that I had to get out of bed, and thanks to being a participant, any wounds that was inflicted upon me, would heal quickly. I walked out of the room to get a better look at the organization head quarters. It was pretty big, and I could tell that it held many people.

((A.N: Just like the real show guys. Describing it would make me feel suicidal. xD))

Then my nose caught one of the most delightful aromas I've ever smelt. What was it? Curry, steak, teriyaki, ramen? No, it was much more. It was like 15 different food aromas blending into one, as they were being cooked at the same time. Then my stomach released a loud grumble. Well, it has been a while since I had last eaten, might as well find the source.

Eventually, the smell led me to what looked like a cafeteria. There weren't many people present, but better for me because that meant the line was shorter. I walked over to the ordering window, and I checked to see that my left arm was being hidden by the shirt. When a reached the window, an Indian man with purple hair that was kept in braids, and sunglasses, was looked at my body up and down.

((A.N: I didn't really remember how he looks like, so I kinda tried to remember from memory!))

"Oh my, you must me the new comer here! Well let me explain to you what happens here. My name is Jerry, one of the best chefs in this new world! You can order any and as much food as you want. What's your name, and then give me your order," Jerry said in a kind voice. Any and as much food as I wanted? This man was going to get busy very soon.

"Ok then. My name is Allen, and I'll take those words to heart. I'll that 5 bowls of ramen, 6 boxes of the teriyaki special that you have, 2 bowls of udong, 8 pieces of large steak, 4 bowls of fried rice, 4 boxes of tempra, and 10 banana split sundaes," I said. Yes, also with the quick healing came the passive unknown reason to eat much more than a regular man. I looked Jerry that had his mouth wide open, and then his mouth turned into a large smile.

"Finally, a challenge comes before my feet! Allen, your order will be finished in a couple minutes!" Jerry said as he dashed off to the inner kitchen. I was going to enjoy living here.

xXx

_20 minutes later_

I was trying to eat my food in peace, but of course people had to stare at the large mound of food, and me that was finishing it off. The stares were getting quite annoying, and I wanted to ask them to stop staring. Then, a man with spiky red hair, a green head band, eye-patch, and some sort of uniform, came to sit next to me. He put his food down, took a seat, and gave me a goofy smile.

"Hi there! You're the new comer huh? Well, you don't look like a bad guy... The stares getting at ya huh?" He asked. I looked at him like his was a completely stranger, but slowly nodded my head.

"I see, well with a person eating very large quantities of food that no man could ever finish without dying would be a good reason, along with that white hair of yours," He said. I hated this guy already. Couldn't he just leave a person to eat in silence?

"Anyhow, my name is Lavi. Lavi Bookman. Yours?" Lavi asked me. I swallowed the large amount of food in my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Allen, Allen Walker's my name," I told him. Lavi nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. In a couple minutes, we both finished our food, and left the cafeteria.

"Hey, is there anything interesting to do around here?" I asked. I was completely bored out of my mind. Lavi scratched his head looking for an answer. He did look like the smart guy around here. Then apparently he thought of something, but I didn't think I would like it because of that mischievous smile that was on his face. He grabbed my arm, and ran down multiple hallways until we entered a rectangular shaped park. When I looked, it seemed as though it was a training ground for participants.

"Ok, so this here's the training ground. Might was well see what use you'll have with us!" Lavi said with a large smile on his face. What a guy, treating people like they were some war machine. Well, I didn't really care, but what a way to be rude. Then as a large, muscular fellow was passing by, Lavi shoved me at him, and I crashed at the fellow making him fall on his back.

"What the hell… Hey! Damn new comer! What the hell, you looking for a fight!" The man said. I quickly shook my head no to avoid any unnecessary violence. The man smirked, and stood up.

"I think that you have to teach you manners! My name is Borgia, and I'm going to give you the beating of a life time!" Borgia yelled at me. He picked me up by the collar of the shirt, and practically threw me all the way to the other side. My impact made a large indentation on the wall, and the activities on the park all stopped to look at what was going on. I stood back up, and spit the blood that was in my mouth to the ground. This guy was messing with the wrong person on the wrong day.

"Guess what little buddy! I'm a participant, and my Spectre's to turn any part of my body to steel! I'm going to hit you on the head so hard, you're going to forget everything!" Borgia yelled. I hit his fists together, and then the hands started to become steel. Borgia kept of smirking as he ran at me full speed.

"Say bye bye!" Borgia yelled as he pulled his fist back for a punch. But before his fist reached its target, I did a quick low 360 turn, and elbowed him in the stomach. The impact made him shoot all the way to the other wall, and basically breaking through it. I could feel the eyes looking at me, and it made me kinda embarrassed. But then, Borgia walked out of the large crater that was on the wall, and I could see his muscles bulging out.

"You'll regret that!" Borgia yelled at me. He then hit his chests with his palms, and soon enough, his whole entire body was covered with steel. He then ran at me at a much faster speed, and delivered quickly blows to my stomach then an uppercut to my chin. I landed on the ground with a _thud, _and Borgia intended to end this battle with a finishing blow. This guy was going to be sorry for messing with me. When his fists came down, it was stopped.

"You know, you're really pissing me off right now. Care to scurry along with your regular activities?" I asked kindly. I had put up my left hand at the last second, and was able to stop his hand. Borgia stood there completely flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

"How is this possible! You're not a participant! No regular man would be able to stop this punch!" Borgia yelled. I smiled and then I quickly delivered a kick to Borgia's stomach that made him shoot 15 feet into the air. I slowly got up and dusted myself off.

"Well, you're right. I'm not a participant," I said lowly. I put out my right hand and pointed a finger at Borgia. Then, I pulled my hands up in the air, and a giant spike came out of the ground from which Borgia was laying at. The rock spike had impaled through the steel coating, and through the entire stomach. I guess that he would have time to reflect what he did, in hell.

"Allen Walker, I need a word with you," I turned out around to see Komui with a serious face. I gave a sad smile and walked towards him. I guess this would be a long talk. I didn't mind all the staring, but I felt a cold glare at my back. I turned around and saw a girl, with dark lavender hair tied into 2 long ponytails, deep purple eyes, and a black dress, giving me a glare that was asking me, 'Why did you do it?' Well the answer was simple.

I was a Game Master.

xXx

**_Scientixt: So guys! Pls Review! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! If you don't review, I have nothing to work off on! _**

**_Allen: Ya guys, don't review to hurt his feelings and make him be in pain. *whispers* Seriously, don't._**

**_Scientixt: Lenalee._**

**_Lenalee: *Drags Allen off the stage by the neck*_**

**_Scientixt: Anyhow! Hope you enjoyed! Pls review, and wait for another chapter eventually! Thank you bunches of honey for reading!_**


	2. Enemies then Friends

**_Sxientixt: Ok Guys! Chapter 2! I really REALLY appriciate all the support and comments from the readers! Now, I think that this chapter might not meet up to your expectations, but I hope you enjoy! It took me a while to write this! xD_**

**_Allen: Ya guys, he really did!... 10 minutes..._**

**_Scientixt: I sweat I didn't. *Death Glare at Allen* Anyways! Enjoy! _**

**_Allen: No stop reading! This guy has been..._**

**_Lenalee: *Punches Allen in the face*_**

**_Lavi: *Drags Allen to the corner*_**

**_Lenalee: Enjoy the story! And Sxientixt does not own Man in any way shape of form or animals! _**

xXx

Chapter 2

"Allen Walker, it seems I've been fooled since yesterday. Not only did you lie about not being a Participant, you also killed a member of the order. What do you have to say for your defense?" Komui asked me. His facial expression was grim, and his eyes looked straight at mine, searching if any nerve was hit? I've been under these kinds of deep terrifying inquisitions many times, so it was easy not to show any emotions on my face.

"Komui Lee, may I ask a question? How much do you know about The End?" I asked. If this man was to blame me for my causes, I might as well start off with some back ground history. Komui didn't say anything. I presumed that he only knew that The End was the war that put the world in such a condition, hell. After all, that was what most people knew. Well most normal people.

"Well Komui, The End was more than just a "war". The End was a top secret plan by the Noah Corporation to start a new world. I'm guessing that you know that the Noah Corporation is, but don't know about the plan in depth. The plan was to rid the face of the earth with prosperity that beheld it 50 years ago. They wanted to see and experiment how the population of the planet would act upon the destruction of the very fabric of law and order. So in order to do that, they destroyed, no more like massacred, half of the human population, all the political leaders, and created hell. How you might ask? Well, you have the answer right inside your own organization. What you would call these days Participants. Now any questions before I move on?" I asked. I could see that Komui was trying very hard not to open his mouth from astonishment. He quickly shook his head, and gave me another serious look.

"Allen, I don't know how you got your information, but there's one major flaw in that background. The Noah Corporation went dead 25 years ago. There's no way-," I cut off Komui by laughing hysterically. The Noah Corporation was thought to be dead by a high ranking official of a secret organization? Oh dear god, what great misunderstanding.

"Komui, the Noah Corporation is still alive. I would've thought that a person of your ranking would've known this," I said rubbing my eyes. However that just showed how much of a disadvantage this organization was in right now. Komui's eyes widened. I bet my left arm that all he was thinking about was how they were alive.

"Wait, but the reports said that the Noah Corporation was overrun by rebelling armies! This was world-wide, and the main HQ of the Noah Corporation was bombed. The possibility of them being active is impossible!" Komui shouted. This was as far as I could probably tell him. Anymore and his brain would shut down from the large amount of information put into his head.

"Well Komui, I think that we have to let you sink in this information for a couple days. I will be taking my leave," I said. Komui just slumped in his seat and rubbed his eyes. How foolish people could be these days. I then exited the conference room into the dark hall ways of the Black Order. I wondered how long it would take until _They _decided to burn this place down as well. Then, all of a sudden, I felt that same feeling of a cold glare on my back once more. It was like an icicle was being stabbed into my back at different points at the same time. I had a hunch at who it was.

"You know, staying in the dark too long can make you look miserable miss?" I asked into the shadows. Soon enough, the same girl that I remembered that glared at me on the training ground came out of the shadows. She looked exactly the way that I saw her at the park. I noticed that she had a tint of killing intent on her, so I guessed that she was here to spill some blood.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked. I noticed her fists were clenched, and her voice seemed to falter here and there. I gave a small smile and scratched my head.

"Well, he's the one who threw me to the wall first, so I guess its called payback," I said back at her. Then her fists moved quickly to make contact with my right cheek, but I was able to stop it just in time.

"You didn't have to kill him!" She yelled at me, then all of a sudden, I felt a giant impact on my side as I was sent shooting through a couple walls to a different hall way. I predicted that she had activated her spectre to cause this. No normal kick would get me through that many walls. When I slowly got up, I looked up to see that her feet were covered with another coat of black silk. There were intricate designs which seemed to ignite with neon green flames. But also, whenever she took a step, the ground below her froze with a _sizzling _sound. Then I noticed that her hair was now light blue and her eyes were red.

"Want to see how it feels to die?" the girl asked me with a grim tone. I shook my head no. Then with lighting fast speed, she lifted one of her legs for the final assault that could surely end my life. If only there was a way to stop…. Wait, is that pink that I see?

"You know you probably don't want to raise your legs that high," I said with a smile looking up her skirt. The girls face quickly flushed with a red color that seemed like that of a tomato.

"Where the hell are you looking!" The girl yelled as her feet quickly landed on my shoulder. The pain was excruciating as I started to crash through multiple floors until I was stopped by a hill. Oh man, the park again? This looks like something that happened already all over again. It seemed as though I hit a mark with that comment because she missed my head and hit my shoulder, allowing me to live another day. Then I quickly moved to my left and barely dodged the girl's kick that came tumbling down from the upper storied. I quickly stumbled up, holding my shoulder.

"Now, before we fight, care to give me your name?" I asked politely. Her red eyes squinted, and she scratched the back of her head, wondering if I was worthy of being told her name.

"Lenalee Lee," Lenalee said. Wait… Lee… You don't mean. Oh god, this fight just got even more complicated. Then before I could ask another question, she shot off the ground and charged at me. I took a fighting stance to protect myself for the onslaught of strong and quick kicks. She quickly delivered two kicks to my right arm, which I expected to be broken by the sharp pain, but when she kicked the left arm, the kick was blocked. She put on a questioning face at the left arm as she did a black flip to move away from me.

"Well, it's a little secret, but shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings?" I asked pointing down. Lenalee looked down, and right below her were three rock spikes that were moving at a quick pace to impale her body. Before they impaled her, she stepped on one of them and kicked off to safety.

"From what I can see, your spectre covers your feet allowing you to move quickly, and able to float in the air. A devastating weapon indeed if used correctly," I said. Lenalee looked even more pissed from that statement as she landed on the ground unharmed. She then did something that I was not expecting. She put her hands out in front of her, and from midair, an ice spear was created. She then grinned and threw the spear at me. I was able to dodge the spear, but once it made contact with the ground, the spear turned into a thorn vine because the spear shot out more spears from its side. One of the spikes caught me off guard and impaled my side.

"And the ability to freeze anything," Lenalee said. I see, so she held 2 spectres. A rare case it seems. This fight just got more interesting. "And your spectre is to manipulate earth am I right?" Lenalee asked. I nodded. It was true that I could manipulate earth, but I was going easy on her. Maybe it was time to raise the difficulty.

"Yes, my ability is indeed to manipulate earth. So how about we change from this simple ball room dancing to something more… Spicy?" I asked. I snapped my fingers and the sound vibrated throughout the park. Lenalee looked around to see if anything happened.

"What was that supposed to do? Look if you aren't going to get serious like you said you would, the I'm just going to-" Her sentence was cut off as four spikes rushed at her neck, but stopped right in-front of the neck. I guess this meant check mate. Like I said, when I went all out, the amount of power I possessed was the difference between a rat and an eagle. Soon enough, Lenalee sighed in defeat as she turned off her spectres. The black silk disappeared and her hair and eyes returned to normal.

"I accept defeat," Lenalee said. I took in a deep breath of relief. There wasn't any need for violence right?

"Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, please report to the conference room! Mr. Komui Lee called for you," A man with spiky blonde hair yelled at us. I snapped and the spikes disappeared back into the ground.

"Ok Reaver, we'll be there in a minute," Lenalee said with a sweet smile and said, "We'll settle this later," in a dark menacing tone. Goodness, how women could be these days. What did that man want now?

xXx

Lenalee and I kept a 10 feet distance from each other. The mood in the air was very awkward, and there was that awkward silence that hung in the air. This was starting to annoy me a lot. However, soon enough, we reached the conference room, and to make things even more awkward, I see the red head, Lavi sitting down, and waving at us, or most likely Lenalee, as we walked through the door.

"He's been sleeping for a while now. I feel as though we need to use _that_," Lavi said. I questioned at what he meant, and when I gave a corner glance at Lenalee, I noticed that she was blushing deeply. Lavi got up from his seat and silently walked over to Komui. He lowered himself to Komuis ear and said," Komui, Lenalee's getting married," Lavi said.

"Lenalee, how could you leave your brother? I thought I was taking great care of you! You know how much I would miss you? I would die after a day!" And he just kept blabbering on and on. I could see Lenalee was blushing madly. She eventually punched Komui on the head to get him back to his sense and explain why he had called them during important issues. My god, what a life she has. Then Komui quickly stood back up, and cleared his voice.

"I've called you three here today to send you on an operation. Now the operation consists of-" Komui's sentence was cut off as Lenalee stood up and pointed straight at me.

"Brother, I absolutely refuse to go on a mission with this person! He is the most inconsiderate, low life, cheap, basta-" Lenalee was cut off as well as Lavi put his arms around her shoulders with a smile.

"Hey now, Allen there ain't so bad. He might've killed one of our members, but didn't Komui tell you about the man he killed?" Lavi asked with a smile. Lenalee questioned Komui at what Lavi was talking about. Komui scratched his head and cleared his throat once more.

"Well, the person Allen killed, Borgia Gamgi, was an insurgent that worked with the gang members that's been bothering the city of London. I was informed of this after his death, and I wasn't able to inform you in time of your… Battle," Komui said. Lenalee was in complete shock. Well what can a person say? She just tried to kill someone that helped the Order and her brother already knew about it. I guess god was looking down on me today. Lenalee turned around slowly with giant rivers of tears coming out of her eyes. I was guessing that she was going to give me the giant speech that she was sorry, but Komui saved the day.

"Anyhow, talking about London and Borgia, that's your mission. I want you to infiltrate the gang,  
Queens Devils, Headquarters. We've heard that their numbers have increased and are causing major problems with government recovery matters. I want you to scout the area and not get caught. Get any intel on their future plans and report back at once," Komui said. The Queens Devils, a notorious gang that seems to be trouble. Wait a second… Queens Devils… QD… Oh no… It's one of _his _major experiment groups. If one of his elites were there, that meant trouble. In worst case scenarios, he'll send one of his Game Masters. Then there will be blood to pay. Either way, going on this mission seemed to have a grim outcome with one hell of a fight.

xXx

It was lunch time again, and I was starving. It was like that one time with... Lets not bring up those memories again Allen, those were bad times. I quickly walked over to the order window and gave Jerry my order. I was surprised at first when he didn't find my appetite more intriguing than the challenge of making the food. Well, so far, this place wasn't the most normal apartment complex that someone would want to live in. However, more troubled thoughts were going through my head.

Being sent on this mission would put a whole other problem on my shoulders. If I had recognized the name correctly from the file, then _he _already had his eyes on this group for a long amount of time, and an obstacle would make him go all out. Also, even though this was just a search mission, it actually looked like it was going to turn into a search and destroy mission. If we were able to get into the QD's HQ at all, we wouldn't be there just to scout. It would be a perfect timing to attack and inflict damage. Then my thoughts were broken by a specific red head.

"Hey there buddy! How are you doing?" Lavi said as he put his food down next to my giant pile. He took a drink and then he patted my back. I looked at him questioningly at what he was doing.

"How about we start over? I mean, we didn't seem to get off to a great start because I pushed you at the guy that… You killed. However, I think that we can still be friends," Lavi said. I looked at him like he was crazy. Now that I thought about it, the reason that I killed him was because _he _pushed me at him, which caused Lenalee to almost kill me! I clenched my fists to give him a piece of my mind, but before I could do that, Lenlaee was behind him and gave him a good smack on the head.

"So Lavi, you're the one that made Allen get into the fight?" Lenalee asked with a very dark voice. Lavi shook his head frantically to get out of the mess that he had just gotten himself into. Lenalee took in a deep breath, and let out a long drawn out sigh. I felt very uncomfortable when she also took a seat to my left, and started eating her food. I looked over at Lavi who just shrugged his shoulders because he had no clue what to do about this awkward situation. I guessed this was a good time to get things straight.

"Lenalee, I just wanted to say that-"My sentence was cut off as she put up her hands to stop me. She took in a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Allen, I'm sorry that I almost killed you," Lenalee said. Well, to be precise, I almost killed her, but I guess that this apology meant that she didn't have the killing intent aimed straight at me. I let out a smile, and nodded that I understood.

"So are we friends now? We did put all the troubles behind us yes?" I asked looking at Lenalee then Lavi. Lavi had a grin and nodded vigorously while Lenalee just nodded her head with a light smile, eating her food. I guess staying here wouldn't be that bad. So far, I made two friends, a new home, and something I would consider a job. Now, all that was left to do was hunt _him _down, and my life would be complete. I wonder how long it's going to take for _him _to find me first.

_**Sxientixt: So! That's it for chapter 2! Allen's still taking his little nap so I'll wrap it up here without his help. Once again, Reviews are Greatly, GREATLY appriciated. I took all the reviews seriously and I though I could use this time to clarify some of the questions! 1. Participants are kinda like Exorcists, except some use to it gain power, money, fame, ect ect ect. 2. A spectre is like an innocence, sorry if I spelled that wrong, but as you can/will see, the characters will have the innocence from the orginal work, but I'm just adding a bit more extra something to spice things up. 3. Games Masters! I want to keep it a secret to make you guys wonder about these guys. You'll see eventually what I have in store. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed my story so far, and REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D :D**_


	3. The Only Way from Bottom is Up Right?

_**Sxientixt: OMG GUYS! I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYY for not updating for SOOOO LLLOOONNNGGG! I've had multiple tests along with tons of hmwrk the two weeks before winter break, and didn't have time to update my story! Ok, well, to make it up to you guys, I've planned a Christmas/New Years Special! YAY! Either on Christman or New Years, I'm planning to update 3 chapters! (Hopefully Christmas) So guys, if you read this, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT!**_

_**Allen: Ya guys, he's really been busy with his school homework that he hasn't had time for ME! Can you believe this guy? Come on! Who can resist me?**_

_**Scientixt: I don't know Allen, maybe straight guys? ;D**_

_**Allen: No, I make straight gays! :D**_

_**Scientixt:... Lenalee...**_

_**Lenalee: *Bonk***_

_**Allen: *Pass Out***_

_**Lenalee: Thanks for reading Scientixt's books again!**_

_**Lavi: *Pops out from the coner* AND HE DOES NOT OWN MAN! Even though we all know he wants to!**_

_**Sxientixt: Enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 3

'Allen Walker… I can't believe I almost killed him…' I thought as I walked down the hall ways to my room. It's been 20 minutes since we've declared that we were friends. It was quiet embarrassing for me. To befriend a guy that I almost tried to kill after my brother explained the whole situation. However, there was something off about him. When we were fighting, I noticed that he only used his ability a couple times and was able to beat me. I'm supposed to be one of the top five fighters in the Black Order with two different spectres. How did he beat me?

I was so busy thinking about what was different about Allen that I didn't noticed that I had stumbled into the wrong room. What made it even harder was that every room in the Black Order HQ was the same shape, color, as well as same accessories. Then I walked over to the dresser and opened it to get my stuff, but I saw something that stopped my thoughts and made me turn bright red. Oh no, don't tell me that this room belongs to a boy…

"L..Lenalee?" I knew that voice. I slowly turned around and saw Allen had just come out of the showers. I saw his face go bright red as he only had a towel to cover his privates. I looked up and down his body to see that he actually had a very nice body build. His skins was a bit too pale than a normal human being, but he seemed to have nice biceps and a 6 pac on his abs, and his face is... Wait, I'm not supposed to be looking! I quickly looked down at the ground and got up as quickly as I could.

"I… I entered the… Allen lock your door!" I yelled at him and exited through the door. Actually, it was more like bolted out the door and almost tripped on myself. How could I embarrass myself like that in-front of Allen! I'm probably the one that's supposed to set an example for him about how great this place actually is. Not try and humiliate myself and make him think that I'm an idiot. I then looked at my watch to see that it was 5:30, and I had 15 more minutes to pack and get ready. Oh shoot, I better hurry.

xXx

"Lenalee, what took you so long?" Lavi asked as he was waving at me to hurry up. I lifted my suitcase off the ground and ran all the way to the canal in which the boat was ready to depart. The Black Order liked to send out the Participants secretively so no informant on the enemy's side could pinpoint which route the Participant was taking, giving a safer journey to their rendezvous point, in which they would meet their own informant could fill the Participants with their job.

"So this is how I was brought here?" Allen asked. I personally think that it was a miracle that he was alive. What brother told him was his injuries were just to make it easier on his shoulders. In fact, he survived multiple cuts across his chest, different stab marks on the legs, and bullets all around his arms. Whoever Allen was fighting either was very violent, or wanted him dead for good. However, to try and keep the most likely bloody memory locked away, it was smart of brother to keep the information given to a minimum.

The mood was tense between Allen and me. It was very strong, and I didn't know what to do. I was guessing that Lavi could also feel the awkward tense because it was like a dense fog in the air. He got up from his opposite side, and then he sat between Allen and m putting his arms around our shoulders.

"Man, I don't think that we got to know each other enough! I think we have a couple hours to spare until we get to the rendezvous point! How about we try and get to know each other more huh?" Lavi asked with a wide grin on his head. Thank you Lavi, a decent pass-time I guess. Then Lavi said," I'll go first! My name is Lavi! I work as a bookman, and a participant at the same time! I'm now 5'9" and I think my looks are one of a kind! My favorite food is steak, and I love… decently built… women…" Then Lavi just went into his own little world, as he started to imagine women that were much older than him with large… parts, I should say. Lavi was a great guy, but his non-serious attitude and his genuine perverted ways, he could be very… interesting sometimes…

"Anyways, Allen why don't you introduce yourself? Lenalee and I don't know much about you!" Lavi said. Allen rubbed the back of his head, wondering if he should tell them or not. He scratched his different left arm with his regular right hand.

"If you want to know more about me, might as well tell you guys the simple background for now. I was an orphan ever since I could remember. I have no information about my former parents and had a foster father by the name of Mana. If you didn't know that he wasn't my real father, he definitely acted like one. He was the kindest… Is that gunpowder I smell?" Allen asked. Then a large volley of shots came shooting through the boat's side. The driver of the boat was shot multiple times through the stomach and cranium, giving him a quick death. I quickly activated my Dark Books spectre and shot up into the tunnel roof. Allen had just in time pulled up a rock wall to protect both Lavi and himself.

"You know, being attacked when I'm about to learn about my new friend's past is _very _rude…" Lavi said. I could sense that Lavi was going to summon one of his spectres, most likely his weakest one. Soon enough, two horns started to form out of Lavi's head. His eyes started to chance shape as his iris started to slowly change from green to yellow. Soon enough, his eyes started to look like that of a cat, and had the stares that could kill. His finger nails started to grow out, and the tops got sharper. His hands' skin was started to change form into scales of the color black. This was one of his three spectres, Zues's Curse. He is number 6 on the top ten.

"Now, let's see where you're all hiding!" Lavi yelled. He stretched his arms into the air, and then a large lightning bolt shot up into the roof. The lighting wasn't strong enough to penetrate the thick stone roof, however it ran along it, as it created light to all the areas around us. I could see that it was most likely a three v.s twenty. From the way that they had ambushed us with guns, they weren't participants, this would be easy. I quickly shot down to one, and kick him across the face, twisting his neck and breaking it. Then soon enough, a giant slab of ice shot right in-front of my face, missing by an inch.

"What cat like reflexes, I like you already!" I shot my head towards the source of the voice, and most likely, the person who shot that ice at me. When I looked to my left, I saw a man around his mid 20s with a gun in his right hand, but his left hand was frozen. He had a large scar down his left eye. He wore a large white t-shirt that revealed a tattoo on his right shoulder of a black crown with devil horns.

'The Queen's Devils! This man must be the one leading the attack. He can't be that hard to take care of,' I thought. I quickly shot down at him with my spectre, but he blocked my kick with an ice broad sword that he had somehow created. He smirked at my attack, countering it with a shot from his colt on his right hand. I dodged the bullet, except the man sliced at my shoulders when I was at my weak state. Before the sword impaled my side, a rock wall came up from the ground to block the attack, keeping me safe. I looked to my right to see Allen walking slowly over to the scene of the battle, but his face looked very different. It held no emotion at all, and now, it held a red tattoo on his left eye that shimmered.

"No… It can't be… You were reported dead with that other unforgiving bastard!" the man yelled pointing his gun at Allen. Allen quickly responded with a quickly signal from his hands, and a rock spike shot up from the ground impaling the man's right arm. The cry of pain was loud and clear, and the man dropped his gun. He had the mixture of pure anger and fear of Allen. The man pulled his arm off the spike, and then froze it, guessing to stop the pain.

"You know it's not polite to speak ill of the dead? They always find a way to get you back," Allen said. He put out his hands, and then, a giant rock broad sword popped out of the ground, and into Allen's hands. "Time for the execution to begin…" Allen said in a monotone voice, as he charged at the man. The man created an ice sword of his own, and defended against Allen's downward swing.

"Just like back then, huh Allen?" the man asked with a smirk on his face. Allen knew this guy somehow? I tried to get up and help, but my legs were iced onto the ground. Damn, he must've gotten me when I was down, but how did he do it so fast? I turned my attention back to the battle.

"Shut it Ron, you know I let you live," Allen said. Ron replied by spinning around 360 and going for a side slice at Allen's stomach. Allen put up another rock wall to stop the attack then swung down with his sword. The man by the name of Ron summoned an ice spike that shot from the ground as well, and made Allen stop his attack to dodge it.

"You live up to your reputation, Allen Walker of the Blood Mark," Ron said as he spit on the ground. I looked over at Allen to see that the mark on his head was now bleeding slowly. What was he? I just had no clue. Allen slowly got up, and wiped the blood from his face.

"This is tiring. Ron I'll end it with the next move. May your soul find peace in oblivion," Allen said. Ron started to laugh hysterically.

"You finish me off? Allen Walker, you sure to know how to crack a joke at an inappropriate…" Before he could finish the sentence, at-least six different spikes penetrated his midsection, and two at his legs. Ron just froze, with a face of shock at what had just occurred. Ron started to cough out blood, and the wounds oozed out even more.

"*Cough* Heh… Looks like Brother's going to have a tough nut to crack… Allen Walker of the Blood Mark… *Cough* I'll see you in hell," then Ron's head dropped along with it a total silence in the dark bloody tunnel. Allen walked over to the body slowly, and looked down at it like it was an ant, something of less importance. Then with quick actions with his hands, a giant wave of earth shot out, and dragged the body down. Then once the stone settled, a crossed started to be created, and soon enough, it was a tomb.

"May your soul find salvation in the dark lights that you are to walk along," Allen whispered as he patted the ground. He then got up, walked over to me, and with his spectre, broke the ice that bounded my legs. I kept on looking at him, wondering how he was so strong. How he managed to kill Ron. How he had the will to kill without any mercy. How many lives he must've taken before this incident. Allen avoided any eye contact, and slowly got up.

"I think it's time to move. We don't want to be late do we?" Allen asked, as he walked over to the boat, how being fixed by Lavi. I slowly got up, and looked at the way that he walked. Then I wondered, how much burden is on his shoulders?

xXx

"Gyah, we're finally here!" Lavi yelled, as we finally exited the tunnel, and had reached London, the warm, and booming city of England. The rest of the boat right before we reached here was pure silence, and hell. However, within this city, my heart lightened up by watching all the people smiling and enjoying their time. I looked over to Lavi and Allen, and they seemed to be doing well, looking at the stores and such. We eventually came up to the motel that we were supposed to meet up with our informant for our mission.

"He doesn't seem to be here right now! So how about we relax, lighten up, and enjoy the view?" Lavi asked. I nodded my head lightly, while Allen gave a slight nod at the suggestion. "Ok, get changed, and we'll meet up at the door of the motel by 2:00!" Lavi said again, and the boys and I separated into our own rooms. I quickly changed into a pink t-shirt, along with a jean. I put on sandals, took my purse, and headed out the door. Once I reached the door, I saw that Lavi was also wearing a black t-shirt with jeans, while Allen was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with brown baggy shorts. I hoped that this little break would lighten the mood of our group.

"Ok, let's see, the first thing that I have planned for us is that we're… Going to go eat lunch!" Lavi said, as he read off of a sheet right before he had left the room. Allen's eyes lit up brightly, as he took out his wallet. When I took a peak, I saw at-least 300 pounds ($500) in his wallet. How much was Allen going to eat? Actually, I guess a lot, from the past experiences at lunch and dinner.

We eventually made it to a near-by restaurant and it was a cheap sandwich shop. I ordered a simple ham and cheese sandwich, Lavi a ham, bacon and cheese sandwich, while Allen ordered 50 ham, bacon, beef, and pulled pork sandwich, which took all of his money to buy. I looked as Allen quickly shoved his food in his mouth, and I found it kinda cute. I gave a slight chuckle. Wait, I'm not supposed to find Allen cute! He's like a younger brother to me. I'm supposed to be a person to guide him. Then of course Allen just had to know why I was giggling.

"Something on my face?" Allen asked with a grin. Well yes, food was all over his face, but he couldn't know the true reason why I was giggling. After all, we were on a mission, and to say that he was cute would just be point blank random and weird. It was safer just to keep to myself.

"Yes Allen, all over your face," I said with a small smile. Allen blushed slightly, and he quickly took 8 tissues and wiped down his face. Then he started to shove the rest of the 28 sandwiches down his mouth. Lavi then tapped my shoulders, and when I turned he was looking outside. There was a crowd around a headlight, but what I saw almost made me puke. If it wasn't me, it would be someone else. Allen quickly ran all the way over to the trash can, and threw up the 46 sandwiches that he had shoved down his throat. Slowly he got up from the position, and after taking multiple deep breathes, he quickly walked out over to the crowd.

"What the hell… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Allen yelled and fell to his knees. On the headlights was a body hanging by the head. However, it could be seen that his stomach was gutted, and not stitched up. He had multiple burnt marks on his arms and legs, along with many bruises. Flies could be seen scouring his body. His legs were tied up together, as two knives were stuck at the shoulders. He was a full blown out corpse. On his chest, with his own blood, was the same sign that I saw when we fought Ron. The Queen's Devils. Lavi slowly got up from his seats, and walked out the doors of the restaurant, and walked up beside Allen.

"Looks like they found our informant," Lavi said. Allen was still on his knees. Lavi didn't say anything either. It was a brutal sight, and it could possibly hurt someone mentally. Lavi put a hand on Allen's shoulders, and that's when he started to get up slowly. I walked over, and I felt a chill down my spine. It was almost the same sensation that I had felt when Allen fought against Ron at the tunnels. Allen then mumbled something that I couldn't catch out. I walked towards him, but only heard one word, repeat out of his mouth. Redemption. This break didn't turn out so pretty, as I might've hoped for.

xXx

_**Sxientixt: Ok guys! Once again, thanks SO MUCH for reading my story! I NEED REVIEWS GUYS! If there aren't reviews, it's like no fuel for a car! Can't run guys! So all your reviews are most deeply considered, and I hope that you guys really do contribute to helping this story reach it's peak as time passes! And for all those students out there, HAPPY WINTER BREAK! WOOHHH! And a happy Early Christmas to you all! Ho Ho Ho! xD.**_


	4. The Unlucky 13

**_Sxientixt: Ok guys, idk if ur reading this or not, but I couldn't update this story cause... Ye... Kinda confidencial again... Sry. But I'll try to upload every 1week- a month. Ye a long time, but hey, school guys. :/... Anyways! Enjoy the new chapter. Sry for any stupid grammar errors. Kinda wanted to finish this chapter fast and upload it. I hope the quality is goood. :). ENJOY!_**

**_Allen: What were you doing? Going on a date?_**

**_Sxientixt: Oh, if only I had one Allen. If only I had one. Lenalee, knock him out for me please._**

**_Lenalee: Ummm, do I have to?_**

**_Sxientixt: Yes, he just made me realize how pathetic my life is..._**

**_Lenalee: Okkk..._**

**_Allen: Wait, Lenalee, what's with the giant pan. I can get a concussion with that!_**

**_Lenalee: That's the point... *Drags Allen to the dark corner*_**

**_Allen: Nooooooo! Someone save me!_**

**_Lavi: Sxientixt does not own man in any way shape or food! :D_**

Chapter 4

Lenalee's POV

We got to a hotel that would be our accommodations for tonight. We all got separate rooms to sleep in; after all, if I were to sleep with a boy, Nee-san would probably take it the wrong way. I was starting to worry about Allen because when we got to the hotel, he went to his room without saying anything, and Lavi and I haven't heard from his since. I went into my room and decided to take a quick shower to clear my head.

As the warm water hit my face, I started to wonder about that eerie and dark presence that surrounded Allen when he saw the corpse. It was indeed one of the most horrid sights that I've ever seen in my entire life. Yes, I've seen people seek revenge many times before, but Allen was different. There was something else in there mixed in with those dark emotions. It wasn't just darkness that wavered in there, there was light. It wasn't big, it was it was light. It was light that made the darkness turn to grey, almost a neutral color.

After around fifteen minutes, I got out of the showers and dressed. I thought it would be a nice time to go see how Allen was coping since the afternoon. I exited my room, and knocked on Allen's door.

"Allen, can I come in?" I asked while knocking on the door. There was no response, and when I tried to open the door, the knob was unlocked. 'Maybe I should come back later,' I thought, but then I heard a door open from inside. I took a peek inside, and there was Allen… In the nude. My first reaction was to turn around and leave immediately, however, something in my mind just didn't want to listen to the moral standards, and I was left peeking. His body was very muscular, and his skin smooth looking. His white hair complimented his pale skin. The sky was clear with a full moon that illuminated the entire room, and Allen's body. For some reason, I felt something wet drip down my lips. Was I drooling? Oh god, this was not good. Then just when I was about to leave, the door moved, making a squeaking sound that caused Allen to walk to the door.

"L-Lenalee? What are you doing here?" Allen asked. I blushed madly because of the way that he was "dressed".

"A-Allen… You might… Want to look down," Lenalee said trying to cover her eyes with one hand. Allen was confused at first, but when he looked down; he blushed madly as well, and ran back into the room. He eventually came back with a white t-shirt, and a white pajama pants. He turned the lights on inside the room and invited me in.

"S…So… Lenalee, did you need something?" Allen asked with still a tint of pink on his cheeks. I tried to cover my blush, but I wasn't sure if it was hidden. Anyways, I wanted to get this over with quickly, so I wouldn't humiliate myself any longer than needed.

"I was wondering how you were coping since this afternoon," I said. Allen face then got grim at the mention of this afternoon. So many thoughts could be going through his head right there and then, and I waited for an answer. Then Allen got up, and walked over to the window, guessing to admire the moon.

"Lenalee, do you think people deserve a third chance?" Allen asked me. A third chance, that was quite a hard question. Usually, people ask, "Do you think people deserve a second chance," but guess not for this one. So did I think that people deserved a third chance? Not really. After-all, the second chance would be the time that the person would be given the last chance to change, so if the person didn't change, what would be the difference for a third chance?

"Allen, if I were to answer that question truthfully, no, I don't think people would deserve a second chance. It probably matters on what they did to make you ask if they deserve a third chance, but my answer still stands," I said back at him. I saw a small smile creep up on his face, so I was guessing that I answered the question correctly.

"Lenalee, we're going to have to go out to get back at the people who did this… monstrous act. Please go to sleep," Allen said, as he turned around and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and nodded, but at the same time, I thought that I saw a tint of sadness combined with that smile, but I was quiet tired that I couldn't tell. I walked out of the room, to get ready for tomorrow's personal mission.

_The Next Day_

"This is Clown reporting, how are things on your sides?" Allen asked, leaning against a side of an alley. The air was tense like the god of death was walking the earth today, deciding that he had to some souls to pick up to come down with him.

"This is Rabbit, I'm in position and have visual on the area the target is in," Lavi said back to Allen. The base of the Queen's Devils was at a large casino. It was called the Queen's Table, a smart name right? It was one of the most popular casinos in Britain, and it would be a challenge to get past all the security with only three people.

'I'm guessing that there will probably a large amount of player bodyguards in the casino, along with other regulars. We probably want to keep innocent casualties to the minimum, but that's going to be hard to do. If I saw the plans correctly, the eleventh and twelfth floor had the Queen's Devils' generals guarding them, and the thirteenth floor as the son of the bitch in it. This will take some time,' I thought, but I had other plans to worry about.

"Al-Clown, I'm really wondering if I have to do this," I said over the radio. Lavi and Allen would attack the base when the target would least expect it, but we needed someone to go inside, and create a distraction. I of course the distraction was me. She was a silky dark green dressed with a deep V cut, and was sleeveless. Today, I had my pony tail down, to let my hair flow naturally, and I had put on some lipstick, but nothing else because I disliked the use of too much makeup.

"Sorry Black Rose, but we need to infiltrate this the easiest way. I have information that the leader of this group is quiet… perverted. However, the problem is, how it Komui coping with this…" There was a moment of awkward silence between the group members. Last time I remember, we told Reever the news about using Lenalee as the bait, who knows that kind of hell might be going on back at base…

"Here, this isn't the time to be thinking about base. We have to keep on moving," Lavi said. Wait how did he know I was thinking about what's going on at base? Never mind, let's get this over with.

"OK Black Rose, you can commence operation," Allen said over the radio. Well, let's do this thing. I walked to the front door. The door was obviously guarded by around ten guards with mini uzies or handguns. After all, this is one of the top casinos, can't have people cheating and getting away with it without losing some valuables of their own. I walked in and quickly did a surrounding check. There seemed to be around fifty cameras with 360 degrees along with another addition of thirty regular guards, I'm guessing fifteen players, as well as around another forty five hidden regular guards. If this was the first level, then it would be quiet hard to get to the top floor.

"Clown, the first floor is heavily guarded. I don't know if three people can get through all thirteen floors by themselves," I said. There was a moment of silence, but then out of the corner of my eyes, I could see guards giving me quick glances. Shoot, to think that they'd be able to find out radio signal already.

"Black Rose, begin the assault on my mark. If you start any earlier, it'll be the end of us for sure," Allen said across the radio. I went to the bar to grab a drink, and then I saw three guards walk towards me. Shoot, Allen, where's your mark! They were getting closer and closer.

"Clown, where's the mark?" I asked with frustration. They were getting closer and still no response. Come on Allen, where's the mark! Ten yards, five yards, shit, this was not looking good. The radio was still silent, what the hell was Allen thinking! Then the guards came up to me. What should I do? Should I attack? Should I ignore them? What do I do!

"Madame, our master wishes to see you on the thirteenth floor," the guard in the middle said. I restrained myself from letting out a deep sigh. Did Allen already know that they would be asking her to go see the master? It didn't matter now, I would ask him later. Thank god we didn't have to go through the boss's general; that would've been a pain. I kept a straight face, with no emotion, and followed them to the elevator.

"Good Lenalee, if you didn't listen, then you could've been in a situation here it could've cost you your life. For now, everything's going according to my plan. Now, just keep it cool. And by the way, when you see the boss, please, don't try to piss him off. From what I know, he was a very short fuse," Allen said over the radio. Wait, why would I want to piss him off again? Then I remembered what Allen said before the mission. 'I have information that the leader of this group is quiet… perverted.' Crap, please god, give me the strength to not kill him.

When we reached the thirteenth floor, it was basically one room in 1 floor. It was a place where the richest of the rich could reside in. A pool, piano, a large flat screen TV that looked like a screen from a Movie theater and a bar was on this floor. Then on the opposite side, there was no wall, but a large window. In front of the window were a desk and a man with two guards on both his sides. He was probably the leader, and amazingly, quite stunning. He had very smooth looking face, green eyes, and he had yellow hair that hung down like a water fall.

"Ah, I see that you've brought the guest of honor to the chamber of heaven," The man said. I kept a straight face throughout the entire time. If I showed any kind of weakness, he would expect I'm weak, and probably take advantage of that, which would make me want to bash his face into the ground. "Where are my manners, my name is Charles, Charles Levonbridge, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss…" Charles said.

"Your name's Yuki. Yuki Tamaharu," Allen said over the radio.

"Yuki, Yuki Tamahari, it is also a… pleasure to meet you," I said back. Charles then got out of his seat then started to walk towards me. I didn't have a good feeling about this. I looked at him straight in the eyes, and in those eyes, were tints of mischief as well as desire. Allen was wrong; this guy's not a pervert… He's a super pervert.

"Black, keep your cool, you're the one that needs to get information off of him. We need to know who he's working with. The faster the better," Allen said over the radio. Wait, this guy works with someone? How did Allen know? Charles kept on walking closer, but as he got closer, there was a dark aura around him that seemed to get stronger and stronger. I did not like how this was going.

"So Miss Tamaharu, you look quite fabulous today," Charles said, walking around me, like a lion stalking its prey.

"Very well, Mister Levonbridge. Now, what may I have the pleasure of seeing you in person?" I asked back at him. Charles gave a little smirk and then he came closer, and closer, and closer, until our faces were just a couple inches away. It was very hard to keep my composure, but I would have to do it.

"Well Miss Tamaharu, I called you up here to see what my guest looked like," Charles said. Then his face started to move in closer, and closer, and closer. I was practically holding my breath. Wait, this was not happening. Allen, do something!

"Well, looks like we aren't getting anything out of him until he learns some manners," Allen said over the radio, "Lenalee, you can go all out now." Finally, just what I've been hoping for. I turned on my Dark Boots spectre, and shot my feet straight at Charles' chin. However, Charles somehow blocked the move. His hand was below his chin, not allowing my feet to move one more inch. Wait, what was going on! No man should be able to stop my attack with just his bare hands!

"My my my, Miss _Lee_, what pleasure to finally reveal yourself to the grand ball," Charles said with a wicked smirk on his face. He then looked straight into my eyes, and then I was paralyzed. My body couldn't move. It felt like gravity was pushing harder and harder on me. Then Charles' hand moved to my face, and he touched my cheek. His hands were ice and stung when it made contact with my skin.

"Now Miss Lee, I have some answers for some of the questions that you probably came to learn about today. However, I can't just give it to you now can I? So I'll make a deal with you. For every kiss that I get, that equal's one of you questions," Charles said. A kiss? I'm not going to give my first damn kiss to this asshole! However, Charles was getting closer and closer to my face, and I still couldn't move. His hands were slowly going up my shirt, and he started to push my leg down. Oh god, am I going to get raped?

"What a rude gentleman we have here. Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners," I couldn't move my head, but that was Allen all right. Charles' movements stopped, and he let go of me. I was soon able to move again, and I jumped back to safety. When I looked back at Charles, his face was contorted with anger, and he was starting to sweat. His eyes looked like that of a mad man, and his hand started to twitch.

"Y-you… How are you still alive! I'm sure that you died on the battlefield! He ripped out your little beating heart, and I saw it with my own two eyes!" yelled Charles. Allen smiled like he had never once committed a crime. He then put out his hands, and the ground below him started to transform into a spear. Allen grabbed the spear, and tested the edge with his finger.

"My Charles, you invite your guests with such compassion, it almost made me puke. I meant that last part _literally_. Now, how about I do the asking. Where is T.M?" Allen said, with that creepy smile on his face. Charles took a couple steps back, and then he ran to his desk to speak into a microphone.

"Renaldo, Wickers, get up here now! We have intruders!" Charles yelled into it. Soon enough, through the elevator, a large man, with a scar down his face with a two handed mace on his back walked in. He had a buzz cut, a burning cigar in his mouth, and only hand some army pants on. Wickers was a small man, his hair was abnormally long, covering his eyes. He had two handguns attached to his side, and he was wearing a cargo pants along with a sweater.

"Hahahaha, meet my high subordinates! They'll crush you Allen! You don't have a chance!" Charles shouted. Allen looked up and down at Renaldo and Wicker. Then he turned the other way.

"Lavi, I'll give you those guys. My guess is, they're like the one that we met at the sewers," Allen said. Lavi sighed, and activated Zues' Curse. He raised his hands above his head, and soon enough electricity started to materialize in his hands. It soon took shape into Zues' Lightning Bolt. It was said that Zeus' Lightning Bolts could destroy cities, and that's exactly what Lavi's bolts could do as well. He then threw the lightning bolt at a speed of around fifty mph at the enemy. Then Wickers jumped in front of the lightning bolt and put up a mirror. The lightning bolt was then sucked into the mirror.

'What's going on?' I thought. I saw Wickers smiling after the mirror had absorbed the lightning. Then he flipped the mirror where the glass was black, and then the lightning bolt came out of the mirror and shot straight back at Lavi. Luckily, Lavi was able to absorb the lighting bolt. I guessed he was testing to see their spectres.

"I see… I've read about that spectre. It's the Heads and Tails spectre. The clear side of the mirror is able to absorb any magical attack, and the black side is able to shoot back that spell right at the enemy. This is going to be a pain," Lavi said scratching the back of his head. Then Wickers took out one of his handguns, and shot it at Lavi. However, the bullets were special bullets. The bullets were shot, but in mid air, they slowly changed to artillery shells. Lavi dodged the bullets, and the shell made a hole on the ground.

"Well, let's take this fight downstairs shall we?" Lavi asked with a tint of humor in his voice. He then jumped into the hole, and Wickers followed him down. I guessed that left me to deal with Renaldo. He took out his tow handed mace, and took a low pose to get ready for combat. I took a quick glance back at Allen. Please Allen, be safe. I then turned to my opponent. Lets finish this quickly and go home.

_**Sxientixt: Ok guys! How'd you like the chapter! Pls pls pls Review! :D... Insightful ones pls. :). Anyways, pls be patient with the next chapter, and may the force be with you!**_

_**Allen: Y...o...u... Bas...tard... *Crawling back from dark corner***_

_**Sxientixt: Lenalee...**_

_**Lenalee: *Drags Allen back into the Dark corner***_

_**Allen: Nooooo...**_

_***Cricket* *High pitched girl scream* *Cricket***_


End file.
